The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electrical connectors may be used to connect a plurality of electrical wires to various different structures, including, but not limited to, a printed circuit board, another connector, or an electrical module. Typically, the electrical connectors have a first connector and a second connector which are coupled together. The first connector may include a plurality of pins or terminals which pass into the printed circuit board or module, and the second connector may have a plurality of electrical wires for connection with the pins.
An interface seal may be used for sealing a joint between the coupled connectors, however, some interface seals may be easily rotated if the seal is accidentally touched or pinched during handling and assembly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an interface seal with anti-rotation features.